


I have everything. (Mam wszystko.)

by Saphira849



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, FF, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira849/pseuds/Saphira849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciąża w wigilię? Albo może jedna wielka komedia, kto wie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have everything. (Mam wszystko.)

Czy mogło być bardziej słodko, aniżeli jest teraz? Louis myśli, że nie. Ma wspaniałego męża, spełniającego wszystkie jego zachcianki. Ma wspaniałych przyjaciół, rodzinę, a także fanów, którzy cieszą się jego szczęściem. Ma piękny, mały i przytulny domek, który mimo że nie jest jakąś wielką willą, jest po prostu ich, Harry’ego i Louisa.

Ach, no i oczywiście ma ją. Ich malutką kruszynkę, rozwijającą się zdrowo i powoli w brzuszku LouLou, dającą o sobie znać w każdej sytuacji, kopiąc w środku i wysyłając od czasu do czasu lekkie bóle. Jednak Styles, kiedyś Tomlinson, jest w stanie to znieść, bo - przepraszam bardzo - dziecko to najszczęśliwsza rzecz, która, zaraz po poznaniu Harry’ego, przytrafiła mu się w życiu. I nie ważne, że faceci nie mogą zachodzić w ciążę. Louisowi jakoś się to udało i był szczęśliwy po wszechczasy, no to znaczy zaraz po tym jak płakał i kopał, że on jest chłopakiem, i że oni nie mogą się zaciążyć, i że nie jest jakimś wybrykiem natury, no i oczywiście po tym, jak głośno wykrzyczał, że dlaczego to on znowu musi być kobietą w tym związku, skoro nie tylko on wsadzał pen… W tym momencie zatkano mu usta.

Cóż, po tej burzliwej sytuacji i po wyjaśnieniach lekarzy, a także udobruchaniu przez Harry’ego, w końcu pogodził się ze wszystkim. Przekupienie nutellą przez jego męża oczywiście też miało w tym jakiś udział, ale to zostawmy. Przecież to nic nie znaczyło. Nic, poważnie.

I jakimś cudem minęło te dziewięć miesięcy, w których miał nastroje wkurzające wszystkich dookoła, a także jadł mieszanki wszelakiego rodzaju. Jednak kto powiedział, że jak zacznie się ostatni miesiąc to Lou z tym skończy? Wszyscy przekonali się, że nawet jeśli Tommo miałby rodzić za tydzień, to i tak przed tym zje sałatkę z ogórków, truskawek i mandarynek, zamieszaną w czekoladzie, bo przecież _to jest takie dobre._

Ojć, lepiej przejdźmy dalej. Tak więc teraz para małżonków leżała sobie na kanapie w salonie, miziając się i Bóg wie co jeszcze, bo kto im tego zabroni, prawda?

Starszy chłopak w ciąży był jeszcze bardziej napalony, a wiadomo, że Harry’emu odpowiadało to aż za nadto. Wrażliwe sutki jego chłopaka były dla niego za dużą pokusą, żeby tak po prostu je zostawić, więc oczywiście tego nie zrobił. Dlatego też, siedząc z rozszerzonymi nogami na kanapie, trzymając Louisa siedzącego pomiędzy nimi, uśmiechał się lubieżnie i jeżdżąc nosem po jego szyi, pocierał powolnymi ruchami małe czerwone punkciki. Lou nie potrafił powstrzymywać jęków, bo, cholera, jego sutki były naprawdę twarde i nabrzmiałe, i to było takie gorące. Odchylił głowę z przyjemności, gdy Harry zacisnął mocniej swoje palce i eksperymentalnie zakręcił nimi, wykręcając jego sutki. Krzyk przyjemności przeszył powietrze, a Hazz uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

W końcu widzenie tak uległego Lou sprawiało mu największą przyjemność i dlatego też, że tak było, zostawmy ich tutaj.

 

———

 

To było dziwne. Niall wraz z Liamem i Zaynem przygotowywali potrawy wigilijne, a Lou siedział smutny przy stole. To naprawdę dziwne. Niall aż odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a przerażenie wstąpiło na jego twarz. Tommo nigdy nie był smutny w święta. Zawsze kręcił się dookoła i wszystkich denerwował, a dziś był dziwnie przygaszony. Blondyn nachylił się w kierunku swoich przyjaciół i wyszeptał:

\- Co się stało Louisowi?

Payne i Malik spojrzeli w tę samą stronę i westchnęli zgodnie, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zayn pokręcił głową i poczochrał blondyna po włosach.

\- Niall, widzisz tu gdzieś Harry’ego?

Horan zamrugał i, o faktycznie, Stylesa nigdzie nie było, a on dopiero sobie o tym przypomniał. Jednak powoli zmarszczył brwi zamyślony.

\- No nie, jednak co to ma do rzeczy? Przecież Harry co roku jest w tym czasie w pracy i Lou wie, że przyjdzie poźniej.

\- Tak, Niall - odpowiedział Liam.

\- Ale zgadnij z kim pracuje dzisiaj nasz drogi Harry. - Dopowiedział Zayn, mrugając porozumiewawczo.

Blondyn zawiesił głowę i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie ostatniej kłótni naszych przytulaśnych kochanków.

_Czwórka przyjaciół siedziała sobie w salonie, oglądając mecz, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia jak huragan wpadła mała brązowa i rozczochrana, wyglądająca jak elf osoba. Dopiero po chwili dotarło, że tą osobą jest ich przyjaciel, jak i dla jednej osoby mąż, Louis Tomlinson. Jednak, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, ten mały osobnik rzucił się w stronę Harry’ego i wytargał za koszulę do góry. Wszystkim aż oczy wypadły z oczodołów, bo Lou nigdy się tak agresywnie nie zachowywał i to jeszcze podczas ciąży._

_\- Kto to jest? - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte usta Tomlinson._

_Harry zamrugał zdumiony. Zupełnie nie wiedział o co mu chodzi._

_\- KTO TO JEST? - krzyknął tym razem Louis, a wszystkich aż dreszcze przeszły po plecach._

_\- Kochanie, uspokój się. O co ci chodzi? O kim ty mówi… - urwał w jednej chwili, gdy przeszkodził mu krzyk Lou._

_\- Kim jest ta zasrana, mająca na pewno cholerny metr dziewięćdziesiąt blondyna w sukience tak krótkiej, że aż widać jej te płaskie pośladki, mówiąca, że od pewnego czasu się spotykacie?!_

_Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy krzyk bruneta znowu przeszył powietrze._

_\- NIE PRZERYWAJ MI! - Niebieskooki dyszał wściekły. - Znudziło ci się zajmowanie domem i mężem, który jest pieprzonym wybrykiem natury?! A może się okazało, że jednak wolisz cipy od kutasów, co? Wyjaśnij mi w tej chwili! Myślisz, że ja jestem głupi?!_

_Teraz Tommo wyglądał jak nieszczęsna kupka nerwów. Widać było, że jeszcze chwila i się rozpłacze._

_\- Czy ja ci nie wystarczam? - wyszeptał cicho, nie zwracając uwagi na otwarte z szoku usta swojego męża. - Ja naprawdę cię kocham Harry i naprawdę chcę twojego szczęścia, więc jeśli chcesz odejść to proszę. Tylko nie do tej pieprzonej Caroline, okej? Tego chyba nie zniosę._

_Louis pociągnął nosem, trzymając się za brzuch i wybuchnął płaczem. Reszta patrzyła się oniemiała na sytuację miedzy małżeństwem, a Harry stał jak kołek po chwili się otrząsając._

_\- Louis, kochanie, gdzie usłyszałeś te bzdury? Mnie i Carol nic nie łączy._

_\- Teraz to Carol, tak?! - krzyknął ponownie Lou, a Hazza dał sobie mentalnie w łeb i spróbował ponownie, tym razem podchodząc i przytulając swojego męża, nie zważając na jego piąstki bijące go po klacie, mimo że to cholernie bolało. No bo mimo wszystko Lou ćwiczył wcześniej na siłowni i te mięśnie sobie wyrobił, nie?_

_\- Skarbie ty moje, popatrz na mnie. - Harry wziął podbródek swego męża w ręce i podniósł do góry._

_Mimo to, Lou nadal nie spojrzał mu w oczy._

_\- Kochanie - ponowił próbę Styles, a wspomniany w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy. - Jesteś moim wszystkim, rozumiesz? Nie interesuje mnie nikt inny, niż ty. I to co mówiła Caroline nie jest prawdą i zaraz się z nią porządnie rozmówię, okej?_

_Kręconowłosy musnął lekko usta swojej miłości._

_\- Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził. Uwierz mi, Boo._

_Louis westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się. W oczach swojego męża nie zobaczył kłamstwa, a najszczerszą prawdę._

_Kilka godzin później stał przy nim, gdy ten dosłownie wydzierał się na Flack i oplatał go ręką w pasie. Nieszczere przeprosiny tej blondwłosej suki tylko bardziej poprawiły mu humor, zwłaszcza, gdy wspominał je leżąc na łóżku w objęciach Harry’ego… Oczywiście nie mógł sobie podarować zadzwonienia do wszystkich chłopaków, gdy Hazza spał i opowiedzenia im jak to Harry jest wspaniały, jak go kocha, jak dowalił tej chudej szkapie, no i tym podobne. No bo w końcu jego życie było najważniejsze i musiał obudzić innych o tej jakże przyjemnej godzinie jak druga w nocy. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że nie odzywali się do niego przez parę dni?_

\- O Boże - powiedział Niall, gdy już sobie uświadomił z kim to pracuje nasz drogi Hazza.

\- No właśnie - westchnął Liam i wrócił do wcześniejszej czynności.

Niall chciał zrobić to samo, wiedząc, że Louisowi w tym momencie nic nie poprawi humoru, ale dobiegł go krzyk Lou. Znaczy się nie musiał go dobiegać, bo Tommo był w tym samym pokoju, ale… Dobra, nieważne.

W każdym razie niebieskooki od razu spojrzał w stronę szatyna i zamrugał, bo, kurwa, ten trzymał się za brzuch, a na około niego było dużo wody. Niall mógł tylko zacząć krzyczeć i biegać w tę i we w tę.

\- Aaaaaaa, Liam, Zayn, Louis rodzi, czy on rodzi?! O Boże, on serio rodzi! Co my zrobimy? A jak tu urodzi?! O Boże, nie jestem na to gotowy! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem innego penisa, oprócz mojego! No i może Harry’ego, ale to widzieli już raczej wszyscy, ale czy on rodzi?! Mamusiu, wiedz, że cię kochałem! Aaaaaaaaa! - Zayn po prostu zdzielił go w łeb, a on od razu się uspokoił, siadając na podłodze, potulny jak baranek.

Dobra, bez komentarza. Przejdźmy lepiej do Louisa.

\- Zadzwońcie do Harry’ego i zawieźcie mnie do szpitala, szybko. - Tommo powiedział spokojnie, od czasu do czasu się krzywiąc.

Był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Nialla, co było dziwne, bo to on rodził. Właśnie teraz. O Boże.

\- O BOŻE, JA RODZĘ.

 

———

 

Harry wbiegł jak najszybciej mógł na korytarz, w którym znajdowały się drzwi do pokoju, gdzie rodzone było jego dziecko. Przed drzwiami stali już Zayn, Liam i Niall.

\- Co z nim? - spytał szybko Harry.

\- Nie wiem, ale jak przyjdziesz to kazał ci coś przekazać - Horan odchrząknął na ponaglające spojrzenie Hazzy. - Ja tylko cytuję: W tej chwili masz wejść do tego cholernego pokoju, bo rodzę twoje - dobra, nasze - dziecko, a do cholery wiesz jak bolało, gdy we mnie wchodziłeś pierwszy raz, cholerny zjebie! Powiem ci coś: BOLI JESZCZE BARDZIEJ! Więc nie mdlej i potrzymaj mnie za rękę, cholerny kutasie!

Harry’emu nie pozostało nic innego jak wejście do sali i mimo wszystko zemdlał, gdy lekarz przecinał pępowinę. Boże, był takim typowym facetem.

 

———

 

Louis, Harry i Natalie przekroczyli próg domu po paru dniach, a przy drzwiach smętnie wisiała jemioła, którą Niall potrącił przy swoim ataku przerażenia parę dni wcześniej. Rodzinka Styles nie zwróciła nawet na nią uwagi. Byli zbyt zajęci efektownym wejściem, mimo że byli sami w domu.

Oczywiście, Harry niósł swojego męża jak pannę młodą, a sam Lou trzymał w ramionach swoją kruszynkę, patrząc z miłością na nią i na Hazzę. Nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu, bo wiedział, że w tej chwili jest najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Nic nie mogło mu tego zagłuszyć.

I nawet to, że obudzony został o pierwszej w nocy przez swoje dziecko nic nie zmieniło. No bo od czego ma Harry’ego, prawda?

Louis przytulił się do poduszki, gdy Hazza poszedł uspokoić małą. Westchnął cicho. Tak, był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Jego rodzina, przyjaciele, własny domek, uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Lou, gdy pomyślał o tym wszystkim.

A gdy został przytulony od tyłu przez swojego męża, wiedział. Wiedział, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.


End file.
